the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Assembly of the Cosmos
The Assembly of the Cosmos is an organization that features in the later part of the Lady of Destiny series. It composes of countless eldritch creatures and serves as the series greater scope villain in addition to an overarching villain due to the re-emergence of Grixhar in Assassins of the Empire. Description In general: Of the different antagonists in the Lady of Destiny series such as the Council of Hallow which is a terrorist group in Nokoriz, very little is known about the Assembly of the Cosmos. From what Aizhelkotl tells Zysaharad however and from what Bhaaztulb tells the Union Star Division commanders, the Assembly has existed for centuries before the universe came to fruition and consists of the most frightening and incomprehensible beings in the universe. Along with the Space mutants from the World War X series, the Assembly are also based on Lovecraftian creatures such as Cthulhu and Shub-Niggurath. Lady of Destiny: In other pieces of human literature (and even in animal literature), the wiki founder uses a more realistic setting which meant that within other different series, more notably the Cold War II series, there isn't a Greater scope villain; a villain who is even more dangerous than the direct threat to a series; examples of villains that are a direct threat include the Demon Empire in Defenders of Earth and Jomnune in the later series of The Mammal Wars (which he shares with Blasteovark) The Assembly of the Cosmos fills the role of the Greater Scope villain of the Lady of Destiny series and becomes an even worse threat than Zysaharad and the Vuzzatha Empire which becomes even more dangerous when the Assembly become involved; in fact, it is the Assembly that cause the sorcerer to kill his wife Slebine (but despite him doing the deed, the sorceror blames Bregeswith very aggressively for the deed, either for doing it directly or influencing him to kill her), causes the Obsidian Corps to turn to The Alliance of Revitalization, and is indirectly responsible for Zysaharad going on a murder spree of the Syndicate. When Zysaharad and Aizhelkotl merge to become Aizelharad, the Assembly's members join forces with The Hellfire Legion, The Boiling Destroyers and Order of Gargoyles as new allies to Zysaharad thanks to him abandoning his goal of restoring the Vuzzatha Emprie to its days of glory, the desertion of the Obsidian Corps and the fact that the Empire's Syndicate is in tatters. World War X series: Along with the monstrous enemies of Bregeswith in Lady of Destiny, the Assembly makes a comeback in the World War X series where it is revealed that in the span of thousands if not thousands of millenia, it has made a severe impact on Nokoriz: It has launched an all out assault on the world, dissolving the Vuzzatha Empire, massacring billions of innocents, forcing its enemies into slave labour, destroying the world's major cities and turning Nokoriz into a wasteland. It further rules the world with what was left of Zysaharad's allies who helped him overthrow Emperor Aymer and take over the Vuzzatha Empire: The Hellfire Legion, the Order of Gargoyles and The Boiling Destroyers with its presence being signified in an eye symbol seen all over the world as surveillance. Members Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters